ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Piccolohan19
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Piccolohan19 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hey, you're not really known on here, you should comment on stuff and make friends, King of Crossovers 01:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for telling me about that. I have deleted the worse of the two pages. December 6 The only way I know of is to open the pic in a photo editing system and draw Super Saiyan hair on. December 14 Go fot it You shall be the first. 02:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, whats up? It has come to my attention that you haven't been commenting on pages and leaving messages so you should start and get some friends. I would be happy to be your first friend also if you want to see a piccolo and gohan fusion click here! SSJ4 Bardock 21:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, of course we're freinds! No one should be friendless! ^_^ SSJ4 Bardock 22:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me, that really needed work. :D 21:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sand I saw your message on SG's talk page. Just use Google Translate to see what they are saiyan! Peace out! 13:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply No I don't think it should be on the main page. But i am gonna leave it up it looks good. {C Supremegogeta {C 01:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about this wiki! Chiaotzu45 :P 00:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I really want a sig! Could you please teach me how to make one? Thanks! Thanks! Chiaotzu45 was here :D 02:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) For some reason when ever I post my sig somware it's catigories copy onto that page... how do I stop that from happening and change the pages back to normal??? Chiaotzu45 was here :D 01:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) You get rid of the catigories if you deleate my comments with my new sig! Chiaotzu45 was here :D 01:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it now! :D Chiaotzu45 was here :D 21:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Piccolohan, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! Chiaotzu45 was here :D 00:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Part 2 I wrote part 2 of my story. Just scroll down. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 02:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey?! Part 3 I had a delay but Part 3 is up. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 19:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Sorry I didn't notice them sooner. February 6 Part 4 Sorry for the delay but part 4 is up http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 00:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Like the sig! Chiaotzu45 was here :D 02:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for undoing that Troll's edits. However,I would recomend you ban him as soon as possible. Thank you I Killed a Plantian. With One Hand 00:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Great Yeah it looks great nice work! Supremegogeta 21:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I knew it was something like Zoonian. It's actualy Zoon-seijins. LOLZ! .Chiaotzu45 was here :D. 20:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Aww, well, goodbye. You were a great editor, I hope you come back someday. And I won't ban you, but I will ban the sockpuppet. 21:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC)